degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-3575890-20140902053728/@comment-1936167-20140902130812
Having been out all of yesterday, I apologize for just seeing this now. I am at a loss for words, because your entire post was a lot to take in. I felt like I was reading a terrible story. All I could think of was where it was going and praying that it would not have an ill-fated conclusion. God, I am so grateful that it didn't. This was so heartbreaking to read, Dani. I can almost feel the horror, stress, and relief that you experienced from all this, just from reading these few paragraphs. :c I am so glad to hear that Garrett hasn't done anything drastic, and that you're okay, as well. What he's going through right now is horrible. I am so sorry to hear that he is dealing with this pain and that you're dealing with your own stress and worry for him. D: I know I've said this many times in the past, but Garrett is just a total inspiration to me. Seriously, he's literally perfect. I mean, other than seeing him in photos and all the times you've flashed by him on your webcam, I've never even officially met him, but based on how you've described him in the past, you've made him sound like a flawless guy. He's friendly, he gets along with everyone he meets, he's artistically/graphically talented, he's confident, he's well-adjusted, he seems to be very accomplished, he's full of life, and so many other amazing traits/qualities that you've mentioned. He's everything I admire in a person and everything I aspire to be. That said, it's really soul-destroying to see, or in this case, hear about him being in such a depressed and unstable state right now. Well, as you know, basic ass me practically has no REAL knowledge when it comes to the topic of a true relationship, or better yet, being in love/having your heart broken. Sorry for my ignorance and helplessness when it comes to relating to these kinds of feelings. (-_-) All I'm going to say is that as great as you and Garrett always made his girlfriend (sorry, but I forgot her name at the moment) out to be, she clearly does not deserve a single ounce of love from him. He's an amazing guy and she's obviously taken advantage of, disrespected, and trifled with him. I won't be too harsh on her, because it's obvious that Garrett still has much desire and feelings for her. I respect that. It just proves how much he must care about her. That aside, you're doing everything you can do, or at least, everything you can do right now. Your consolation, comfort, and concern is what Garrett needs. Whether he shows it or not, he does appreciate it, and knows you love him. You're being an amazing sister to him right now, and he's lucky to have you at his side. Just keep talking to him, keep checking on how he's doing, and keep being there if he needs you. It's obvious that Garrett's in a really fragile state right now, and God forbid he do anything drastic. If need be, talk to you parents about it, too, because better safe than sorry. Even if you feel like you're being disloyal to him and the trust he has with you, it's better than something horrible happening to him. I pray that it won't come down to something like that, or that he will cope without ever resorting to any form of self-harm. They say that people are much stronger than they realize and I'm sure this is the case with Garrett. ♥ I know he is hurting right now, but the day will come where he will find someone who can love and appreciate him in ways that his ex-girlfriend could not. I know he thinks that they were soulmates, and while I don't know enough about either of them to make a fair judgement of their relationship myself, I am certain that he will move on from her eventually, as well. It will take a LONG time for him to find someone to fill that void, obviously, but one day, Garrett will find someone that will give him the love and respect that his ex could only have dreamed of doing. He's strong and he's already so well-balanced in life. I know things will get better for him. It may be hard to believe that now, but they WILL. ♥ Until then, just provide him with your attentive ear and sisterly support that you always have. Just be a bit more on the lookout during this hard time. I wish Garrett luck, all the best and hope he feels better soon. Keep me informed on how he is, and how you are, too. ♥